The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for coupon distribution, redemption and tracking.
From a shopper's perspective, clipping coupons out of a newspaper or magazine is time-consuming and produces an unnecessary amount of waste. Product suppliers and retailers may be disinterested in processing paper coupons because tracking them throughout the redemption and clearing phases is cumbersome and expensive in both time and money.
From a retailer's perspective, at the end of every day, each store has to balance the value of each register, collect the coupons and prepare them for redemption. Manufacturer coupons typically include a physical mailing address, but with thousands and thousands of coupons to process each week, few stores have the time or staff to sort through them all and send coupons back to individual manufacturer. Thus, clearing houses are typically used to take on the hard work of processing coupons.
The clearing house acts as the middle man for reimbursement, issuing invoices to manufacturers for coupons submitted for their products during the specified period. Some clearinghouses receive the reimbursement back from the manufacturer and then send payment to the retailer while others invoice on behalf of the retailer with the manufacturer reimbursing the retailer directly.
The clearing house process has significant issues when the clearinghouse processes expired, counterfeit or fraudulent coupons. If a store accepts many fraudulent coupons, it may not receive reimbursement for them or a manufacturer may request an audit of the store to determine whether it can prove that it stocked and sold the number of items for the corresponding coupons processed.
Attempts have been made to address the problems of the clearinghouse process but they have not been effective often focusing only on the electronic processing of the clearing house function and not addressing the user experience. As such, there is need for efficient and environmentally-conscious modernization of coupon redemption processes.